WINX CLUB:  NEW WINX CLUB story
by eddog2323
Summary: seven fairies will have to face a choice that should never ever be asked. Can they fight their own parents? this is the darkest part of the legend of the Dragon's Flame. can the win against the first winx club or is it doom to end in war? read on.


Winx Club: the New Winx Club

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club.

Chapter 1 the new students:

Finally Alfea! Exclaimed Fawn. She had pink hair with a hit of brown.

Somewhere in the crowd a raven-hair girl sigh to herself. Why did she named me after her mother or my grandmother.

I don't need all this stuff, Silica said.

I can't want to see the plants they have here, Ivy said.

It is too bright here! Eva exclaimed.

At the back of the crowd:

why did she have to send me here? Amber asked herself. There too many people here. The place is too big. I can't even find my way around the palace. No one ever wants to be my friend. Too bad they kicked me out to here. Why do I have a feeling seven of these students including myself is going to get thrown into a crazy adventures? I hate my life!

Join the club, Eva and Melody together.

I'm Eva, Eva said.

I'm Melody, Melody said.

I'm Amber, Amber said.

Faragonda's office:

their daughters have arrived, Faragonda said. I met them before and Ivy is the only one that seems to be match to Flora. Dark times are coming. Hopefully a new Winx Club will be form. This darkness could be what finally destroy Alfea.

Dorms:

Dorm Room# 287:

Room 1 Amber and Ivy.

Room 2 Melody and Silica.

Room 3 Mistiq and Fawn

Room 4 Eva.

Nighttime:

you will be a chosen one... You will have to make I choice that no one... should ever have to... make...

Amber wakes up screaming.

Calm down, Ivy said. You just had a nightmare.

Somehow I don't think it was a nightmare it felt real, Amber said.

One week later at the dance:

Amber felt a strong darkness but it felt like she knew it. She left Alfea and wander into the forest.

Oh shit! Amber exclaimed.

Hello daughter, Bloom said as she tossed a fireball at Amber. Amber duck under the fireball and fire one of her own. This is the choice the dream I had was talking about, Amber realized.

So what do you chose daughter? Bloom asked evilly. Can you even be a leader? Bloom fires a double fireball which hits a shield.

NO I WILL NEVER EVER WORK FOR DARKNESS!

Winx club

girls with magic

fighting for the side of light.

Amber is lifted off the ground. A dark blue mid-rift barring shirt form.

Winx are friends of goodness.

Seven means one

you are magical Winx!

Then she gets a dark blue Mini-skirt and pale blue saddles.

Fighting to-get-her

side-by-side.

No one is ever alone

darkness doesn't even stand a chance.

A tiara formed on her head and a ruby appeared right where Bloom's orange Jem is.

As seven as one

the never-ending fight

can be put on hold.

Wars will come and go

friendship will never leave

darkness will come

friendship is the

light that will lead

seven as one

out of the darkness

we will always find a way.

Fighting side-by-side

fighting with are backs together

fighting under the side of light

the mystical light of the Winx Club!

Amber lands as her wings appeared. They were a prefect match to Bloom's Winx form.

You have made your choice my daughter but you will not stand in my way! Bloom said as she flew off with the other who amber recognized that they were the first winx club.

Amber sat down and started to cry.

Faragonda and the other showed up. Faragonda just sat down.

Girls your parent's are legends, Faragonda said. Legend never end unless it is time for the final chapter. This legend has refused to end I should have known. It all start with me and your grandparents Amber. We won but I think it was a lost. It continued with your parents. And now it has come down to you seven. Will you be the final chapter of a never-ending war? Who knows? You can change destiny but you will have to ask yourselves this Question: Can I fight using my full abilities against my own parents? Do not answer right away find the answer in your heart.

I will fight, Amber said one minute later.

I like the dark but light is need so I will fight, Eva said.

Count me in as well, Melody and Silica said together.

I have the friendship of the animals and I'm in as well, Fawn said.

Is an alpine lake as clear as Glass? The answer is my answer, Mistiq said.

I'm in too, Ivy said.

You will always have a choice but all fairies paths are hard some might be harder then the others, Faragonda said. Be careful you just might have found a war. Study hard and use your powers. Remember this there is always time for fun you just need to find it.

Amber finally de-transformed.

Go to bed Girls your work will just get hard from now on, Faragonda said. Good luck.

To be Continued:

can you guess who is who's daughters? Some might be easy. How do you like the hidden song. Is it good enough of a theme song for this story? One question that might never be answer is: Will the Legend of the Dragon's Flame ever end? Can the new girls of the New Winx Club outshine their own Parents? Find out next time. Next episode due date is 12/12/2010.


End file.
